This specification relates to data transmissions in a telecommunications environment.
Fiber in the loop (FITL) is an optical system that was deployed to extend the reach of copper communications technologies. Generally, FITL systems are implemented by installing a section of optical fiber into existing copper loop plant. The section of fiber can be installed between the copper loop plant and a customer premises.